Etéreas sonrisas blancas
by ninnae
Summary: Aioros lleva una reclusión voluntaria en su templo. Shura no soporta ver la mirada melancólica y confundidad de su amigo. Por lo que decide tomar las riendas y sacarlo a la fuerza de su templo. Esperando poder recordar viejos tiempos y celebrar el cumpleaños de su amigo Shura lleva a Aioros al pueblo en busca de que el blanco paisaje pueda encantar su corazón. Leve Yaoi.


**Etéreas sonrisas blancas**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Ok, sé que debo actualizar otras historias, pero estoy trabajando en ello, los capítulos de los multichapter serán relativamente largos, por lo que me demoraré un tiempo, pero por ahora dejo esto que lo tenía a medio terminar.  
**

 **PD: El fic tiene levemente insinuaciones de shonen ai. En el summary esta advertido, pero de todas formas aviso aquí.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Las estaciones son tan impredecibles como la vida misma, eso Aioros lo sabía de primera mano. Como caballero estaba sujeto a los designios de los dioses, y hacía más de trece años había aceptado con honor y resignación su muerte para proteger a Athena de las garras de los seres malvados y egoístas que amenazaban la paz en la Tierra, pero ahora… todo era tan diferente, jamás se planteó tener una nueva vida y proseguir con todo lo que había dejado atrás, y no solo eso, sino que estaba el gran cambio generacional que había vivido. Murió con catorce años y revivió con la apariencia de una persona de veintiocho, toda una etapa de su vida borrada de la faz de la Tierra, sin poder tener la experiencia de trascenderlo. Era una persona mesurada, pero eso no aseguraba que no tuviese comportamientos de adolescente en aquella época que pereció, y ahora se veía en la obligación biológica y moral de frenar esos impulsos por no ser acorde a su edad, se sentía cansado, confundido y muy frustrado. Mucho más de lo que su hermano y el resto de sus compañeros pudiesen imaginar. No se sentía como alguien normal, eso lo había llevado a recluirse en su templo sin permitir la presencia del resto, ni siquiera de la única familia que le quedaba vivo.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shura desde pequeño siempre estuvo a la expectación de cada movimiento de Aioros, él era su ejemplo a seguir y su héroe. Apreciaba su jovial sonrisa y sentido del deber. Es por eso que le dolió tanto tener que ser él mismo quien acabase con su vida a pesar de las condiciones en las que la orden fue dada. Ahora cuando finalmente tenía la posibilidad de enmendar su error y rehacer su relación con el arquero este se encerraba a sí mismo no permitiéndose el contacto con nadie. Sabía que algo grande y profundo lo afligía, Aioros no era un hombre que se dejase avasallar con facilidad, siempre fue alguien con la frente en alto dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier peligro, así como lo enfrentó a él mismo aquel fatídico día. ¿Cuál sería la razón? Pocas veces había logrado verle, en cada ocasión le ofrecía una sonrisa escueta y una mirada triste, pero ni una sola palabra. Eso lo colocaba inquieto. ¿Acaso no podría perdonarlo jamás? Shura negó, no creía que ese fuera el problema. Aioros nunca fue una persona rencorosa a pesar de haber vivido tantos males desde su más tierna infancia, ni siquiera la muerte de sus padres cuando era solo un aprendiz lo abatió, ni mucho menos cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de Aioria siendo este solo un bebé, siempre había persistido esa perseverancia digna del más honorable y leal caballero.

Shura se calentó las manos frotándoselas, estaba sentado en las escalinatas de la parte inferior de su templo, exactamente aquellas que daban en dirección hacia Sagitario. Aquel día era treinta de noviembre, el cumpleaños de su más grande amigo, la persona que admiraba, y que ocultamente sentía algo más que solo amistad. El frío estaba arreciando, para el desconcierto del español la nieve había comenzado a caer desde el día anterior tiñendo de blanco el Santuario, era una postal curiosa y poco probable, en los años que llevaba como caballero podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había nevado, y todavía le sobraban dedos. Sin duda algo inusual. La temperatura bajó drásticamente antes de comenzar diciembre, era cierto que el invierno se acercaba, pero era demasiado, en un principio pensó que podía tratarse de algún truco por parte de Camus, pero al ver el semblante molesto de su amigo al exponerle su duda, prefirió callar y dejar el torrente de sus ideas solo al interior de su mente.

Diciembre y la navidad estaban próximas, las calles del pueblo se habían visto adornadas por fulgurosas luces de tonos cándidos, dándole al lugar el aspecto de un cuento de hadas, imagen que solo debía ensalzarse por la nieve caída.

Quizás llevando a Aioros hasta ese lugar podría al menos subirle el ánimo, por su parte todavía recordaba la última navidad que había pasado con el heleno, casualmente aquella había sido una de las pocas épocas donde también había nevado. Una coincidencia, tal vez una repetición para confrontar el pasado y empezar una nueva vida. Lo había decidido, costase lo que costase sacaría al melancólico griego de su estado de languidez.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Aioros bufó, renegó e hizo una breve pataleta, pero el semblante Shura en todo momento se mantuvo tranquilo e imperturbable. De malas ganas el arquero terminó siguiendo al español hacia el pueblo. Era tarde y el frío mermaba sus huesos, no estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas, a pesar de haber pasado breves momentos en Asgard para vencer a Loki. El cielo era rojizo, muy hermoso, pero su ánimo no estaba para eso, quería soledad y…, un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Shura lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, lo miró de mala manera, pero no hizo ademan de devolver el gesto. Siguieron caminando en silencio, Shura llevó a Aioros a un restaurante alejado, calmo y no muy concurrido. Aioros levantó una ceja, estaba intrigado por su amigo y compañero, ¿Qué se traería entre manos? Decidió que al menos por esos momentos dejaría su melancolía y mal humor a un lado, tal parecía que su amigo en su muy propio estilo intentaba animarlo. Sonrió internamente, aunque no quisiera, Shura siempre lograba sacarle esos pequeños gestos de ternura en él, desde que era solo un infante cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

Fue una comida amena, nada fuera de lo normal, solo la típica comida de carne y ensalada griega con algo de licor. El ánimo distendido del local le hizo soltar toda la presión que venía aculando desde que sus vidas se volvieron relativamente normales. Finalmente acabó soltándole a bocajarro todas sus preocupaciones a Shura, el español escuchó paciente los pesares y confusiones del arquero.

—Son muchos años que no puedes recuperar —dijo Shura meditando sus palabras—. Es por eso que debes abocarte a vivir el ahora. Te aseguro que no eres el único con dilemas existenciales, solo basta con ver la tensión entre Saga y Kanon.

Aioros asintió, entendía el punto de vista de Shura, pero el peso si bien era más ligero, seguía dentro de él. El español escrutó atentamente los gestos de Aioros, era obvio que sus palabras no lo habían convencido, fue ahí cuando lo invitó a levantarse del restaurante para caminar por las blancas calles del pueblo. Ya era de noche y los faroles junto con la decoración navideña estaban encendidas dando un ambiente etéreo al pequeño pueblo escondido en alguna de las regiones de Grecia. Aioros miró maravillado todo el lugar, Shura por su parte se acurrucaba al interior de su gabardina negra que lo cubría, Aioros también iba imbuido en una gruesa chaqueta con las manos cubiertas por unos mitones azules. La gente caminaba a su alrededor, riendo alegres; las parejas iban tomadas de las manos y los niños jugaban con la nieve, muchos recuerdos de Aioria de pequeño pasaron por la mente del griego, quizás de todo el asunto de haber estado ausente por tantos años y el haber crecido apresuradamente lo que más le dolía era que no volvería a ver al niño que fue Aioria, le hubiese gustado estar en su niñez, verlo crecer. Los niños que estaban formando un muñeco de nieve dejaron su tarea de lado para comenzar a formar bolas con la nieve, cuando menos se lo habían esperado una guerra había comenzado y una de las municiones había ido a parar directamente al rostro del heleno, quien por unos segundos parpadeó con desconcierto mientras miraba a los niños que lo veían horrorizados por el accidente. Aioros como respuesta rio de la travesura, Shura por su parte sentía un leve alivio, escuchar aquella carcajada de alegría en el griego le había dado sosiego. Los niños se tranquilizaron al ver la reacción del mayor, un momento de confianza se dio entre Aioros y los niños, como por arte de magia una nueva bola de nieve llegó de lleno hacia Aioros, otro de los niños cercanos había continuado con la guerra, tal vez se debiera al aura inocente e infantil que el arquero todavía transmitiera, pero los menores no tenían ninguna desconfianza ni reparo en jugar con el griego. Shura veía todo con calma, sacar a Aioros del Santuario había sido difícil, pero parecía haber sido una medida efectiva, verlo feliz, jovial y con una sonrisa en el rostro no tenía precio, una bella sonrisa entre ese blanco y etéreo paisaje. Shura fue sacado bruscamente de su contemplación cuando una bola de nieve se estampó contra su cara, la risa traviesa de Aioros lo llenó. Era obvio que aquella tetra era obra de cierto heleno. Shura no lo pensó demasiado y se agachó para envolver entre sus manos un montón de nieve. Aioros podía ser como un niño pequeño, pero solo por esa ocasión se colocaría a la misma altura de la persona que amaba, quizás más tarde podrían celebrar el cumpleaños del arquero como dos adultos, pero por ahora solo disfrutarían del juego.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
